Wario's Adventures: Airship Raid part 1
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Wario stumbles upon an airship loaded with treasure. He goes inside looking for the treasure, but, is there really any treasure on board? Will Wario survive this treasure hunt?


**AN: I hope everyone enjoys this and please R&R.**

Airship Raid

"Why does that airship have to be so far away.." Wario whined, almost out of breath. He decided to run after an airship that supposedly had a ton of loot on board. The airship flew over the pool of rain and now Wario was stuck on the other side. Wario had to think fast, "Airships are slow, so if I got my red biplane, I could catch up and get the loot! Wahaha!" He laughed maniacally and rushed to his car that he used to chase down the airship. Now back at his still broken garage with his still broken car from bob-omb breakout, Wario donned pilots goggles and stepped into his biplane. His red biplane had to get fixed years ago when he stumbled upon a cave when he crashed it. Now that its all fixed up and ready to use, Wario was prepared to get the loot no matter what. Wario started up the engine and the blades in the front spun like mad. Wario actually remembered to open the garage door before he headed out so now he will be able to fly out safely. The biplane gathered speed and took off toward the pool of rain. Wario could see the airship in sight, he prepared to hopefully land on the ship. Closer and closer, the airship could literally touch the blades in the front of his biplane. "Ok! Time to land!" Wario shouted and veered his biplane to the right and sped up. He is now near the side of the airship, unfortunately the enemies on board noticed his bright red biplane.

"Get the bullet bill cannons ready!" One enemy yelled.

"Ok, ready, aim, fire!" Another enemy yelled and aimed the cannons at Wario. The cannons fired three bullet bills at Wario's biplane. Wario's hands wiped across the steering wheel, which made his biplane go straight towards the airship.

"Waha!" Wario shouted as he jumped off his biplane and onto enemy territory. He watched as his beloved biplane fell to the pool of rain below. Wario's eyes glided downward to the pool where his biplane landed,"Oh well, I'll fix it later." He said indifferently. Wario's attention reverted back to the enemies on board. There were three: armed with hammers. "Would'ya look at that. A welcome party just for me. Too bad its not my birthday!" Wario yelled at the hammer bros.

"Sick 'em boys!" One hammer bro exclaimed as they threw their hammers in unison. Wario stood still and stepped to the right and left to dodge the first two hammers that flew at him. Then he managed to grab the third one. Wario rushed at the hammer bros, he swung wildly and all the hammer bros shooted towards the sky. They all made a quick yelp and plummeted into the ocean.

"Well, that takes care of them..." Wario said with a grin on his face. He twirled the hammer around in his fingers, then threw it off the airship. "Now if I were the head of an airship, where would I hide? Haha! Of course! Below deck!" Wario shouted and dashed to the door that leads below deck. A rickety set of stairs stood in his path, but he just jumped the whole flight of stairs and made a loud crashing noise. Surprisingly the guards didn't hear him. He peaked around a corridor where the hammer bro's cabins were. Two guards were pacing back and forth. Wario tip toed behind one while its back was turned as dashed into it. Shortly after that, Wario picked him up and threw him at the other guard. "Have a rotten day!" He yelled as he threw the guard into the other guard. There heads collided and both exploded into coins. He picked the coins up off the ground, "Three gold coins each? Come on I should have gotten five for overkill..." He complained as he dropped the gold coins into his purple overalls pocket. Wario could see the captain's quarters at the end of the hall. "Time to make my big entrance." Wario said, and quickly dashed into the door. The door was no match for the burly strength of Wario's head. The captain stood behind his desk with his wooden high chair facing away from Wario.

"Bravo, Wario. You passed all the guards...I'm impressed." His tone was eerie, with a hint of sarcasm. "How does ten thousand gold coins sound?" He asked, and slowly turned his chair around. Wario was surprised to see who this captain turned out to be. He looked just like an other hammer bro, but had a scar on his left eye and a black eye patch on his right. Beside his desk was the biggest and longest hammer Wario had ever seen. He stood up. He wore a dark black overcoat. Black boots covered his pale grey skin. He had very large white fangs and his black helmet had two very large pertruding white spikes on both sides. They stuck up to the ceiling above, sharp as razors.

Wario, shocked and slightly frightened, tried his best to keep his cool. "That's quite the clothing you have on Captain Hammerfang." Wario knew this guy before, he had seen him on the news awhile back. Apparently, Captain Hammerfang lead a group of rebel Hammer bros into robbing the Diamond City Bank. "I've seen your handy work, you're quite the theif." Wario complimented.

"I don't need people telling me I'm good at what I do, because I already know." A smirked formed on dark complexion, "I'll Tell ya what, kid. You've made it this far. I can't let you go empty handed. So let's say I just give you the money?" Hammerfang offered with a grin. Wario saw through his little charade.

"Listen I'd love to, but I have enough money." Wario reluctantly stated. It hurt his guts to say that, but he knew it was for his own good.

"Fine, then I'll just take all your money!" He shouted. He grabbed his large hammer and stepped in front of his desk. The hammer cut through air, and swung downwards at Wario. Surprisingly it was long enough to reach Wario from a couple feet away. Wario reached his hand out and stopped the tip of the hammer with his hand.

"You might have a huge hammer, but I have huge muscles." Wario laughed and took the tip of the hammer with his other hand, and started to swing it around. Captain Hammer fang hung onto his hammer like his life depended on it. Wario let go and sent Hammerfang through the wooden barriers of the airship. Unwanted pressure sucked everything out of the captain's quarters: including the loot. All the money landed into the ocean below. Hammerfang plunged into the sea. Wario, on the other hand, was hanging onto a loose floorboard. His body was thrashing about, trying to fight the pressure. Wario's fingers slipped off the floorboard, and the presure took its next victim. Wario fell, and fell. The air sliced his back and it pounded him with all its might. "This is it, the end..." Wario kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to know what would happen next. Wario should have hit the water by now, but instead felt a hard substance hit his back. Much harder than water. Wario rubbed the back of his head, "Am I dead? Is this Heaven?" Wario asked. The white interior of the object felt very threatening to Wario. He didn't recognize at all, until he saw who was steering the object. "Waluigi!" Wario jumped with joy. Waluigi turned his yellow and purple drivers seat around and saw on his knees thanking him.

"No problem, crime buddy." Waluigi said, and turned around to focus on driving.

Wario looked around at his surroundings, "Is this...my yacht?" He asked.

"Waluigi didn't turn around this time, "Yeah, you weren't back from your treasure hunting mission on time, so I only figure the worst had happened." He replied with a worried expression on his taught, frail face.

"I don't know how I can repay you..." Wario began.

"Well... what about the loot you scored? That should settle the costs." Waluigi grinned and thought all the wonderful things he could do with the money.

"Uhhhh, yeah, about the loot. The loot walked the plank. It's now lost at sea..." Wario said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The loot what?!" Waluigi shouted in disbelief. He stopped the engine to the yacht. "So, now you're telling me, that this whole hunt was a waste?!" Waluigi shouted at Wario, who could barely hold any anger in at the moment.

Wario stood there with his face fixated on the yellow carpet beneath their feet. "I'll pay you, I have extra cash reserves..." Wario replied unhappily.

"You'd better have cash reserves!" Waluigi yelled, and turned the engine on. He headed straight back home to Wario's castle. Now back in the castle, Waluigi parked the yacht in Wario's underwater garage beneath his castle, while Wario went to go get his cash reserves. Waluigi came back in the castle, and waited for Wario to come out with a gold bar or something of that value. Wario opened his basement door and came out empty handed.

Waluigi stood there tapping his foot, "Well?! Where's my share?" Waluigi shouted impatiently.

Wario's face looked distraught and fear was in his eyes, "It's all gone. Gone! Waluigi, somebody stole all my treasure!" Wario exclaimed and paced around. Panic was obviously settling in.

Waluigi took both of his hand and rested them on Wario's shoulders, "Try not to panic." Waluigi's soothing voice reached Wario's ears, but it wasn't helping.

"I'm already panicking!" Wario shouted, his eyes ablazed with fear.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Who is the only person who could have pulled this off." Waluigi asked, he tryed to stay calm, but the thought of not getting his share only enraged him more.

"There's only one person who is capable of such devious theivery." Wario mumbled, with his hand under his chin.

Waluigi couldn't take the suspense any longer, "Who?!" He asked, and shook Wario back and forth.

"It's..."

**AN: And...thats a wrap folks! This is going to be a two parter. I'm going to upload the second part after another amazing chapter of Mario and Luigi: Falling Leaves. Oh, and just to let you know, I made up Captain Hammerfang. Do you think he is a good addition to the series? Well, PM if you think he is, or put it in the reviews section. Anyway, see ya guys next time. This has been Stuffwell359, and...I'm getting a call from to report to the lab. Darn, I was going to do a cool outro... awwww. Well, I gotta go guys, duty calls! Bye! :)**


End file.
